Moving Forward Towards Aikatsu!
by Miintie
Summary: *Aikatsu Stars!* After a year full of drama caused by Venus Ark, Yume returns back to school and starts her third year in Four Star Academy. What exciting events will come along in her last year? What troubles will pull Yume down as she advances? But we also have to wonder, will the string of fate pull romance into Yume's life more than it already has? SubaYume, KanAko


**Aikatsu Stars Fanfic! Wow, I had suddenly gotten obsessed with this anime!**

 **As the summary has told, this fanfic takes place after Venus Ark where Yume moves into her third and last year in middle school. I know this chapter is a bit emotional (maybe a lot) but the next chapters are going to be more happy-go-lucky, if you wanna know!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Aikatsu Stars, or I would've made my ship sail! T^T**

* * *

 **Moving Forward Towards Aikatsu! - My Own Star**

✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦

Loud series of cheers and happy cries rang out within the stage-room, as a very familiar pinkette gave the brightest smile towards the audience who applauded for her with obvious excitement. The female who stood in the centre of the stage waved her arms, showing her gratitude after a very wonderful performance. "That was a lovely performance given by Sakuraba Laura, but where does she land in the rankings?" Anna Hibiki brought out the audience's curiosity, as many of them stared up at the screen that revealed a small picture of Laura next to a long purple bar.

Then, the bar began to fill up with a bright colour of golden. The female herself watched in anticipation and the crowd did so too. Silence had taken over the room suddenly, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the bar filling up. Suddenly, the bar had frozen in its growth and five numbers presented itself as the result of Laura's performance.

 **✦2823pt✦**

"-Aaannnd, Sakuraba Laura has gained herself first in the rankings! Give it out for her, babies!" Hibiki Anna announced. The crowd broke into more cheers louder than the last. Laura, who stared wide-eyed, broke into a large smile and spun on the back of her heel to thank her audience with a respective bow.

"Thank you!" The proud and joyful roars of the crowd grew louder once more, almost making Laura break into tears. The female stood up tall, head-high and made her way off the stage. She paused taking another glance at the stage, her smile widening as she thought,

 _Take the stage._

.

.

.

.

.

"She outdid herself…" A young dirty-blonde murmured under her lips, a soft smile on her face.

"G…Good job, Laura!" The female beside the blonde cried out, cheering loudly for the girl couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"I agree too! She's grown a lot!" The curly-haired female bounced on her seat, her joy and happiness shining through her smile. All three students who sat beside each other, wore the specialised S4 uniform of Four Star Academy that gave them a sense of pride. "Ah, but Lilienne didn't win…" The female who pouted childishly, was none other than Nikaido Yuzu, a proud third-year of the Wind Dance Class.

Vermillion hair ran through the wind as the female who was standing up, plopped back onto her seat with a sniff. She didn't want to act emotional right now, but she was so proud of her friends and classmates. Holding the tears back, Saotome Ako held back a sniff until she felt something soft touch her cheek. Turning to her side, she met the smiling expression of Kasumi Mahiru, who held out a handkerchief towards her.

"It's alright, there's no need to hold back." Ako could see it too, how Mahiru's magenta eyes glistened showing that she too was about to break out in tears. Even though the cat-like female knew that she would regret her choice later on, she jumped onto Mahiru who exclaimed loudly, and squeezed her friend in a tight hug. Yuzu did the same on Mahiru's free side, and wrapped her arms around the two. All three shared a loving hug, as unit members and friends.

✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦

She could hear it. The cries of happiness from the crowds, the cheers of joy and pride ringing throughout her ears. Her smile widen at it, showing a beautiful charm like no other. The signature S4 uniform was worn proudly by the female, her ruby-red eyes expressed the wave of emotions she felt at this current moment. A small breath of exhilaration escaped her lips, and the blonde readied herself for her performance only to freeze when someone called out towards her.

"Oi," Turning around gracefully, she met a familiar pair of sapphire-blue eyes. "-Boiled Octopus. Ready for your performance?" Yuki Subaru stood in front of the female, the nickname he gave her resulted in a pout coming from Nijino Yume.

"Why do you still call me that?" Yume asked, a hint of playful annoyance at her words. Then it all paused, before the two let out their laughter together.

"Well, you've already accepted it as your name, so there's no problem with it." Subaru shrugged casually, his eyes meeting hers once more.

"Wait a minute…aren't you supposed to be at the high school's graduation!?" Yume exclaimed in astonishment, confused to how the chocolate-haired boy was here in the first place. Subaru couldn't help but let out a loud laugh,

"It finished early, so I decided to come here and see how it was going." Yume let out a relieved sigh, before breaking out in a smile full of gratitude.

"Thanks for coming to support everyone here!" Beaming smile on her face, Subaru's body tensed in reply as his face flushed lightly. Calming his emotions down, Subaru's eyes trailed off to the side while his head tilted back, avoiding Yume's bright smile.

"I also came to see how you were doing and I have to say," Yume's expression remained unwavering until he said those very words, which saw through her so easily. "-it'll be fine. You'll do great." The blue-eyed boy comforted, kind words giving Yume warmth. The smiling female froze on the spot, eyes widening at his words.

"Thank you, Subaru-kun." She managed to get out, a tearful grin on her face. In the corners of her eyes, were glistening tears that made her seem more radiant in Subaru's eyes. The female's head fell, looking down at the ground for the female didn't want anyone to see these tears. Attempting to wipe them away, her hands rubbed over her face and eyes.

"Jeez, why are you crying at a time like this.." Subaru mumbled, stepping towards the female as his hand reached out towards her face. "Come on," One of his hand captured hers, pulling them away from her face before his free hand began wiping away the tears that fell from her sunset-eyes.

Yume felt something grown within her chest, it gave her warmth and happiness. She couldn't really describe it well. She raised her head to see something within Subaru's eyes. Yume didn't really know, was it gratitude?

 _No, that wasn't it._

The blonde couldn't figure it out, but she decided she shouldn't dwell on it for long.

"Thank you, Subaru-kun!" Her lovely smile was directed at Subaru. In response, the male loosened his grip on the female's wrist and she quickly rushed away, but not before giving a grateful smile towards the M4 member. "Thank you, once again!" Yume then ran off, heading towards the Fitting Room to prepare for her performance.

Once she had left his sight, Subaru's hand was over his chest gripping the fabric of his shirt.

"They started acting up again after seeing her now." Subaru murmured, his fist tightening up. The soaring feeling within his chest, it was a new…yet familiar feeling. He remembered a warm sensation just like this during his third year in middle school, especially when he was with Yume. "These feelings…"

✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦~✧~o~✦

"Yume-senpai!" "Kyaah! Yume-san!" Her clothes reverted back to her S4 uniform, as her eyes looked to the audience who called out her name in excitement. Just as she acted before when she herself was a first year, rookie idol. Those words brought a grin on her face as she panted, sweat dripping off her face. She's glad, in her second year as an S4 member, she was able to help many young students grow just as she did, in her first year.

Yume was confident. Confident that these students would grow up to become even more wonderful idols than they are today. The female was glad that she could help them in their journey of finding their song, glad that she had done so much in her second year. Glad that she had taken everything she learnt in her first year, and passed it onto others who are growing just as she is now.

There's no need for tears, especially when she can look on the bright side of things. She was able to help students, and bring out a shining potential in each and every one of them. No matter what score the ruby-eyed female would get, she would feel content of it.

Whether she won or lost, she'll be glad and joyful, for she was able to do so much for the students of Four Star Academy. For the students of Flower Song Class. Even though she is having these thoughts, that tell her to be happy…Yume just can't stop herself from breaking into tears.

Tears dripped down from her eyes, blurring the blonde's vision for short moments. The crowds' cries began to dampen at her tears, but she reassured them all with a bright smile before shouting,

"Thank you all!"

.

.

.

.

.

"That idiot…crying again." Subaru chuckled, a wonderful smile on his face directed to the one female he loves. "She's grown so much." The male mumbled to no one, speaking out his thoughts for only himself to hear.

In a way, he felt proud for the female.

He could explain his love for the female for hours, even days. Her bright smile, her sparkling eyes full of hope and joy. Her voice that encourages every single person around her, the comforting aura that surrounds her. Not to mention her personality…even though she is bright and positive, the female can be childish too. But that's what Subaru loves about her. The male idol knows that he's fallen for the idiotic octopus but he himself knows…

 _That he doesn't regret it, and never will._

.

.

.

.

.

"She has done well in her first two years, and I've seen it all for myself." Shirogane Lilie spoke, a soft smile gracing her lips. She began to speak as she closed her eyes, hiding away the beautiful colour of red within them. "As she has said herself, she will become her one and only star…"

Thinking back to the lovely message that Yume had conveyed to everyone through her song, Lilie knows that Yume has the same thoughts swirling in her head in this moment. She gave her dedication to everyone dear to her. Her family, friends, fans and students too. The silver-haired female knows that Yume has done well in this year, and will continue learning and growing in the future. "And as her own star, I know that she'll become a star of hope to others as well." Lilie said confidently, opening her eyes to reveal the tears that dared to fall from her sparkling eyes. "Thank you, Yume-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yume…" Laura murmured, an indescribable emotion in her voice. It wasn't just one emotion within her, it was hundreds. A large smile on her face, her eyes shimmered brightly after watching her friend and rival's performance from her seat.

The pinkette herself could see it, the excitement in Yume's eyes even though she may be sitting quite far away. Ever since the beginning of their journey together as first years, Laura knew that Yume would be a great rival for her. And this performance proves so.

Pride swelled up in her chest, for Laura herself felt proud for having a rival such as Yume. No matter what the result may be, Laura knows that she won't be disappointed by it. There is one thing that female looks forward to, and that is to spend another year with her friend. Her rival. Her partner.

Nijino Yume.

.

.

.

.

.

"And now, what all you've been waiting for!" The crowd began to quiet down once again, all curious and excited to see the results of the loving idol, Yume. The female herself turned around to face the large screen on the wall, which presented a cover picture of her posing beside a bright pink background. "The final ranking, that concludes the future of Song Class!" The same bar presented itself on the screen, with a small picture of Yume next to it.

The bar began to grown in colour, as it increased slowly and slowly. Everyone watched, some gulping silently. Yume stared up at the screen with soft eyes and a small gape on her lips.

Subaru watched from the backstage, getting a side view of the stage. His eyes held a loving kindness for only one female, while his expression had a confident smile to it.

The audience watched in anticipation, their want to see the results growing in every second.

Then, in that moment…the bar had stopped growing and the yellow colour froze, determining how many points Yume had gotten. The bar flashed in a golden light, and the numbers typed itself onto the screen and the results had everyone freeze in that second.

✦ **29875pt** ✦

A small gasp had escaped Yume, her eyes widening once more as the crowd screamed out their joy and happiness for the young idol. "A new school record of two thousand, eight-hundred and seventy five points is gained by the top idol of Flower Song Class, Nijino Yume!" Congratulations were given in Yume's direction and the blonde spun around, before making her way towards the microphone stand on the centre of the stage.

"To everyone who has shown me support to this day…my friends, my family. My classmates, my teachers. And all of you, my fans who have given me love everyday…Thank you! I cannot express this happiness enough!" Yume bursted out, her signature smile resembling the blinding light of the sun and the comforting aura of being around those who truly love you.

"And once again, I hope we can move forward to a new year together!"

* * *

 **This is kind of like the prologue for this fanfic, but you can think of it as the first chapter! Also just for fun, are you able to guess what song Yume had sung in this chapter?** **I'm sure it'll be easy to guess due to what Lilie says in this chap!**

 **Also, I'm welcome to any ideas if you wanna see something in this fanfic later on in the future. Well, hope you enjoyed the prologue of Moving Forward Towards Aikatsu! See ya!~**


End file.
